Awkward Moments
by ScottXLoganNetwork
Summary: Logan finds himself thinking about his own mortality as well as getting caught up between a rock and a hard place when he finds himself involuntarily caught up in an unexpected triangle involving two versions of Scott Summers.


"Winner takes all Logan," Scott's words echoed through his mind when he'd dared to step foot on the property armed and ready for a full on fight with Logan. It seemed their meeting of the minds caused them to clash yet again in ways they'd grown accustomed to time and time again. With every angry word between them it peeled away at the layers revealing something far more primitive.

There was no thrill or shame involved just the rough commanding press of Scott's long, slender fingers squeezed over the back of Logan's thick, muscular neck as Scott shoved him face forward into the Danger Room wall. There was a grunt, a curse and something that sounded like a moan when Scott finished tearing away at the barriers between them. He whispered obscenities in Logan's ear just as he'd known Logan had grown to expect each and every time that they were together. There were no other words needed, no other thoughts that had to be exchanged when Scott slammed Logan against the cool metallic surface once again. Logan simply arched his head back, baring his gritted teeth when Scott pushed forward, sliding into Logan's eager body with the same precision and ease he'd put into each and every one of their encounters. Unlike Scott's time with Emma and Jean there was no romantic overture involved, no words of sweet sentiment that poured upon Scott when he pushed further into the man who infuriated him to no end. Time and time again this was the inevitable outcome after the two of them had pushed one another to their limits. A fight resulted in explosive fury that always lead to the pure carnal lust between them. Neither had an explanation for it or an answer as to why it kept happening, but rather they'd continued down the same path shouting and beating the hell out of one another until one of them came out the victor in the situation. Tonight Scott had the upper hand, but with Logan panting his name, offering himself to Scott completely Scott couldn't help, but wonder if he'd been the one who had truly been played.

"Harder Slim," Logan breathed out in an almost agitated tone while slamming his fist into the wall he'd been braced upon.

"What was that?" Scott taunted with a smirk, enjoying his newfound power with Logan in front of him finally opting to let go of the insults and the arguing in favor of complying to every one of Scott's demands. With each thrust he felt the animal in Logan submit himself to Scott, rendering Logan his completely when Logan let out another low roar of delight, "I didn't hear you."

"Slim, I swear if you don't shut up and fuck me, then I'll find you and slit your throat in the middle of the night," Logan tossed back with a snarl when Scott ceased all movement.

His words prompted a laugh out of Scott when Scott teased his index finger over the dip in Logan's spine just above his bottom, "No you wouldn't. You'd miss this far too much to even indulge the idea."

"You'd be surprised what a man could live without if he had to," Logan offered up with a scowl as Scott leaned forward to press an uncharacteristic kiss upon Logan's shoulder, "I could simply walk away and never look back."

"I'd believe that with just about anything with you except for this," Scott leaned down to sink his teeth into Logan's shoulder. The movement caused another low growl to rip from deep within Logan's throat, "As much as you and I would like to pretend that this is something we could do without in an instant, we both know that it's deep in our blood. Not even hating each other could stop us from falling into this."

"I could find a way to break the habit," Logan mouthed with a stubborn snarl.

"You could try, but we both know you wouldn't want to. As crazy as it is we both know letting go of this is next to impossible. It's like you once told me long ago, once we started this it would be impossible to stop. Back then I thought you were full of shit Logan, but now, well, now I know regardless of where we are in our lives this is something we can't escape. Hell, I don't even want to anymore," Scott whispered trailing his tongue over the side of Logan's neck.

"Neither do I," Logan divulged reaching out behind him to squeeze at Scott's long, lean muscular thigh to draw him in closer, "Every road leads me back to insanity, to the place that I swore I'd never be again—to you."

"Always to you," Scott agreed biting into Logan's perspiration soaked skin. He traced his tongue over Logan's flesh feeling Logan tremble beneath him. With each flick he could taste the hunger radiating throughout Logan's body much as it did his own. Without another word he simply reached for a thick chunk of Logan's hair, yanking on it tightly as he forced Logan onto the Danger Room floor bound and determined to teach Logan a lesson about patience and control one way or another.

Hours later Scott sat in his office thinking about his most recent trip to the Jean Grey School. Sooner or later the others would catch on to his secret visits with Logan, but for now he'd simply relish in the thought of just what they could accomplish together when it was just the two of them. It seemed that things were finally coming full circle again. He and Logan had started to reach an understanding with one another, one that had lead to mutual satisfaction between them in ways they hadn't dared to talk about. The evening's previous activities had opened up a new door between them paving the way for something Scott had almost given up on when he heard the sound of someone tapping at his bedroom door. Sitting up straighter in his bed, Scott cleared his throat and tried to hide the lazy smirk that had carried over his lips aside for the time being.

"Come in," he instructed watching the door open to reveal a teenage version of Jean standing before him looking uncertain in her posture. Immediately Scott was on edge, springing out of his bed and clearing his throat as he looked at her, "Jean…what are you doing in here?"

"I couldn't sleep," she shifted on her feet all the while avoiding his eyes. She cleared her throat again, drawing in a breath as her eyes finally found their way to his behind the visor he was wearing, "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"That's understandable," Scott nodded doing his best to be as neutral as possible in the moment as he found himself face to face with a younger version of the woman who was his first love, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually," she twisted her fingers in front of her before speaking up again, "I wanted to talk to you. I know that this probably isn't the appropriate time, but I felt that we should talk about what's going on with you and Professor Logan."

"Excuse me," Scott's face drained of all color when he gave her another once over, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I know what's been happening," she paused when uneasiness carried over her, "between the two of you. Well, not the two of you now, but with him and the other you. With my Scott…"

"Your Scott?" Scott frowned as she took a step forward bridging the distance between them.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but you have a right to know," Jean informed him when she reached out to take his hand in hers, "If there's a chance that our fates are interlinked with where you are, then you need to know how things are changing—about how Logan has been manipulating him and…"

"And what?" Scott questioned feeling uneasy at the way her slender fingers squeezed at his tighter than before.

"I need to show you something Scott," she explained taking in a small, uneasy breath, "but I'm afraid you won't like it. Not at all."

The invisible pull of fingers upon Logan's sheet caused him to twist and turn in his bed. The room was humid, far hotter than he'd remembered it being when he'd settled in for the night hours earlier. Now, however, he'd found himself covered in a thin layer of sweat even in his state of undress. Tonight he'd gone to bed alone caught up in conflicting thoughts over his last encounter with Scott. It had all been a means of them trying to discuss the enemy attempting to have them destroy each other, but what they'd found instead upon Scott's arrival was…

"Unexpected," Logan thought to himself when he shifted once again. His mind was just as restless as his body, lost in thoughts of a man he should've given up on long ago, yet after their last encounter together he was back where he started obsessed with giving in to the most primitive urges brought on by the beast within where Scott was concerned. Twisting again he felt a growl upon his lips, followed by an overwhelming need to give in to the ache and the hunger in ways that he and Scott hadn't done so in a very long time. Sex had always been nice and tonight hadn't been any different, yet there was something Logan had on his mind. It had been with him for a while—longer than he'd cared to admit when he closed his eyes and thought of the way he'd reached out for Scott in his retreat.

"I should get going," Scott had awkwardly blurted out as they stood together at the school's back entrance, "The others will be wondering where I went."

"Sure," Logan had mouthed finding himself at a loss when something inside of him caused him to reach out and grasp Scott's hand. Instinctively he squeezed at Scott's long, slender fingers feeling the words he'd fought with time and time again threatening to fall from his lips. The movement had surprised the both of them leaving Logan to weigh out his options as his thumb brushed over the center of Scott's palm.

"Logan," Scott had questioned in a low, nervous whisper, "is everything…alright?"

The simple contact between them had been more than enough to remind him of what he'd longed for, yet when they'd parted ways he'd been once again denied the thing Logan craved the most. In all of his years of courage and brazenness, Logan had been rendered a coward refusing to give in to his thoughts. Instead of being honest with Scott about his own conflicted thoughts of dealing with his own impending mortality, Logan had remained silent. He'd simply brushed off Scott's concerns in favor of letting Scott leave without truly telling him about how his mind kept returning to the notion of spending the rest of his days out with Scott. With life finally ticking away from him Logan had simply surrounded himself with the fantasy of being free to grow old with Scott, to simply run away from their problems and the rest of the world long enough to embrace the things that they hadn't been ready to share before. Lust was good, but with his life on the line Logan wanted more. He'd needed something deeper between him and Scott, yet instead of telling Scott about his fears or his desires, he'd merely shrugged his shoulders and stepped back into the school refusing to open up about what had been on his mind more often than not. Instead he'd closed the door on their conversation, wasting another day in the role he'd placed himself into upon his and Scott's parting of ways simply lost in the reality that nothing would ever be as he'd secretly longed for it to be.

"Just as well," Logan sighed closing his eyes again and realizing in the long run it would be easier leaving the world without giving Slim another reason to hate himself all over again. From a distance their connection was safer than it was with an emotional attachment. Life and death weren't relevant to the here and now. It was what it was and Logan would simply lose himself to what they still had to hold onto for the remainder of what time he still had in this world.

"Logan," he heard a voice call to him, pulling him from his dreams when he felt the faint brush of long, slender fingers upon his thighs. They moved in slow, tentative strokes, easing up over his thick flesh until warmth pooled in upon his upper thigh. A moment later there was a slow, uneasy brush of lips against his skin. Damp and uncertain they eased over his flesh with a familiarity Logan's body had never truly lost sight of.

"Slim," Logan murmured to himself when a satisfied smirk carried over his lips. Reaching down, he pushed his fingers into the thick dark hair he'd entangled them in many times in the past. His grin expanded when he felt the sheet sliding away from his body to reveal his arousal to his surprise guest, "I thought you were on your way out for the night. How did you get in here?"

"I know this place better than anyone Logan. I have my ways around it," Scott whispered in a tight, breathless tone before his lips resumed in traveling the path upon Logan's body they'd began moments earlier.

"I should've known you'd come back tonight, but now, well, maybe I should bust you for trespassing. Perhaps it's my turn to teach you a lesson now," Logan half teased contemplating all the things he'd like to do to the man who had pushed his way into Logan's bed uninvited, "Then again maybe I'll find my own means of punishing you in a more personal fashion."

"In that case," Scott slurred reaching out to touch Logan's arousal in an urgent press, "I've been a very bad boy Logan. Maybe you should spank me."

"I may have to do just that," Logan teased feeling damp wet kisses over his hip.

"Maybe you could tie me up as well," Scott suggested with a rush of warmth falling from his lips, "You could pull out those handcuffs I know you keep in your top drawer and have your way with me. I could be at your complete mercy."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Logan growled feeling his animal instincts take over when he opened up his eyes and seized Scott by the shoulders. He dragged Scott up over his chest preparing to throw out a few obscenities before tossing Scott onto his stomach and living up to the one of his favorite authoritarian roles to Scott's submissive bad boy. However, his eagerness was short lived when he found himself staring at a much younger version of the man he couldn't stop thinking about earlier in the day. Unlike the man he'd fought side by side with he was now faced with a boy who'd only begun to see the dangers of the world around him. He was a far cry from the strong, stoic partner Logan had surrounded himself with through the years. Instead he was a boy every bit as confused as Logan had once been when the world around him had felt strange and foreign.

"Somehow I knew you'd like that," Scott dipped down in an attempt to kiss him when Logan pushed his fingers out to prevent Scott from following through on his intentions.

"What are you doing here Slim?" Logan gulped feeling Scott resist his attempts to prevent Scott from kissing him.

"I had to see you," Scott explained desperately as he wiggled over Logan's body. It was in that moment that Logan realized Scott was naked in an obvious attempt to offer himself to Logan in the ways Logan had reminded himself in the past was wrong on more levels than he'd cared to admit. Now bathed in moonlight and the smoothness of his untouched skin Scott was breathtakingly beautiful causing Logan to rethink the notion of ignoring his attraction to the youthful version of his long time mate.

"Slim," Logan began again behind a stifled moan when Scott rolled his hips over Logan's body in an untrained, awkward twist, "you need to get back to bed."

"I am in bed," Scott paused when a crooked grin carried over his full, lush lips, "with you."

"Which is exactly where you shouldn't be," Logan frowned up at him once again, "Scott, you need to leave."

"I don't want to Logan. Look I don't know how or why I found my way in here tonight, but I couldn't stop myself. Tonight when I was in my bed all I could think about was you—wanting you and needing your hands on me," Scott explained reaching for one of Logan's hands on his shoulder. He managed to pry Logan's fingers loose in order to wrap them around his bare hip. The movement sent shivers through Scott's body causing him to arch back, twisting over Logan in another attempt to bring them closer together. His lush lips parted, body arched forward when his long, slender thighs constricted around Logan's thick, muscled torso. He shifted in a primitive grind driven by a force that went beyond his normally reserved nature, "I need you Logan."

"Scott," Logan spoke up with firmness in his voice, "you can't be here. You have to leave. You can't just…"

"I know you want me Logan," Scott reached up to the visor he was wearing, pulling it from his eyes and tossing it across Logan's bedroom without hesitation. In an instant he seemed even more vulnerable when his hands pushed over Logan's chest, sliding upon his skin as if he'd charted the path a great many times before. In another lifetime he had, but never at this stage in his life when he'd been so young, so innocent in ways that Logan was certain he shouldn't have been thinking about. However, as Scott twisted above him, giving Logan another teasing taste of temptation, he couldn't help, but take in the lines of his lover's body. There over his chest were the fading scars of the tortures Scott had seldom spoken of from his youth. In the moonlight they seemed to shine brighter, reminding Logan that this version of Scott hadn't been as far away from the pain he'd endured as the man he loved had been. This version was innocent, vulnerable, trusting and so easily broken if Logan wasn't careful in his approach.

"Wanting you doesn't mean that we can just…" Logan stopped himself when he felt his grip on Scott's hip tighten. Without a conscious thought to the movement Logan released Scott's shoulder with his left hand instead opting to reach for Scott's waist, squeezing him tightly in a predatory grip before sending Scott down onto the mattress beneath him. For a moment he reached out to touch Scott's face in an attempt to find logic and reason for his refusal. He knew that saying no was the only right thing to do, but there was something about the lust in the air that carried over him. It served to remind him of all the things he'd wanted to say to the other version of Scott he'd been with earlier in the night. With Scott's lips arched up towards him, Logan found himself remembering the dreams he'd carried with him intermingled with the insatiable hunger he'd felt solely for Scott Summers through the years. The taste of the forbidden was so strong only centimeters from his lips when Scott whimpered beneath him.

"Fuck me Logan," Scott groaned, his voice coming out in a sharp, desperate breath when his thighs wrapped around Logan's body, squeezing harder than Logan had imagined possible from such a slender frame.

"Scott, I know it's what you think you want, but…" Logan stopped himself when a voice inside of his head urged him to give in to instinct and desire.

"Don't think about this Logan," Scott's fingers pressed into Logan's shoulder gripping tighter as his lips sought Logan out through the darkness, "Please…if you don't have me, then I'll die. I need you to show me what I've been missing before now."

"You don't know what you're asking Slim," Logan attempted to dissuade him again when Scott's teeth sank into Logan's shoulder surprising him with the impromptu bite. In an instant Logan found himself over Scott, his tongue tangling with Scott's in an eager, reckless kiss. The taste was enough to set Logan over the edge knowing that Scott could be his again, Granted it wouldn't be the same as it was before, but…

"The harder it is, the better," Scott mouthed biting on Logan's lower lip with a whimper, "I want it to hurt Logan."

"What?" Logan pulled back watching the way that Scott's face seemed twisted in the moment, caught up in something entirely outside of the situation they were in. He grunted, body twisting against a force that wasn't his own before a breath spilled from his lips. With shaky hands he twisted his fingers deeper into Logan's shoulders breaking the skin with his urgent pants.

"Please Logan," Scott cried out as if he was in sudden agony, "I need you inside of me."

"Scott, think about what you're saying. It's as if…" Logan stopped himself when he could almost hear the sound of laughter in his mind. There was something else in the air, something familiar and frantic almost untraceable to the moment, yet Logan realized he and Scott weren't alone. With a frown Logan pulled back, "Jeanie?"

"Take me Logan," Scott pleaded urgently when there was a crashing sound on the other side of the door followed by light flooding into Logan's bedroom from the hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Logan?" Scott's voice echoed through the room when Logan looked up to discover the man he'd been with earlier glaring down at him from behind his visor with a horrified expression on his face. Immediately Logan was suddenly aware of the fact that he was in bed with a much younger, very naked version of Scott.

"Slim, I can explain. I…" Logan attempted to shuffle out of bed as the teenage version of Scott seemed disoriented and confused.

"Damn right you will Logan because something tells me whatever it is you have to say I'm not going to like hearing it," Scott snarled as Logan found himself realizing that things had suddenly gone from bad to worse when he found himself faced with the past and present versions of the man he loved. However, judging by the expression on both of their faces Logan realized his momentary lapse was going to be enough to leave him hell to pay in the outcome.


End file.
